THE PROMISE
by Mika Uriah
Summary: An incident at the estate, gets Ororo thinking. and Logan making promises.


Disclaimers: raise of hands if anyone thinks that I own anything...anyone? no..good.

The estate was live with excitement; Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers had just left in the back of an ambulance, after Ororo just deliver the newly weds first daughter on the floor of the library.

Logan was her assistant, Charles and Hank were away at a conference, of course, the 25 year old university student would pick the one weekend that the only medically trained professional was away on business to go into labor early, but how does that old adage go? "when the cat is away...?" Not that Jean chose to go into labor in the estate, it was the bottom her list of possibilities.

Although Ororo wished she was better prepared to deliver her godchild; Kyra Ann Summers, Ororo was glad that she was part of the process. She just wasn't so impressed that it was so...hands on.

Logan finished wrangling the kids to bed and read the littlest ones a story; he came downstairs wanting nothing more than a cold beer at the end of the is longer than the longest day in history.- He's been around for a really long time, he's old enough to make that judgement.

He walked into the kitchen and found the resident Goddess soaking her hands in hot water sterilizing them; She was deep in her own thought process when he came up behind her and turned off the kitchen tap "penny for your thoughts 'Ro?"

He rubbed her back, they were at this weird impasse in their relationship where they weren't really dating, but they were more than friends.

They shared a kiss here and there when an appropriate and had gotten into the habit of sharing a hotel room so they could save some money; but, they weren't dating.

Storm shook her head "they aren't worth that much, Logan." She smiled.

"Tell me, anyway?"

"I doubt this kind of thing would interest you, Logan."

"Don't you know unless ya tell me right?"

"I guess."

"So...." He prodded and urged.

"I know they aren't ours Logan but, I think of the students as our children sometimes, I mean we helped raised like seventy-five per cent of these kids. Especially the ones that were abandoned here. Its like we're in some weird trifecta quasi parenting web with Charles and our two oldest just gotten married and had a baby and our youngest will be in grade one in the fall." She looked out the window above the sink.

He smirked and she caught it in the reflection.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd hear it." He grinned.

"Hear what?" she finally turned around.

"Ororo munroe is goin' through empty nest Syndrome." He chuckled.

She smacked him in the chest, but, her sucking and biting on her full bottom lip confused him in letting him know that he was right.

He searched her blue eyes, confused. "'Ro," something clicked "is it a clock thing?"

She raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"Maybe," she answered after a minute and Logan almost forgot the question he asked.

He sat at the dining room table and waited for her to continue.

"Its just that by the time my sister was my age, Evan was in elementary school and her and Nick were moving into the house, and..." she trailed off.

He waited.

She left the air fill her cheeks and make her look like a chipmunk before she pushed out all the air "its just I'm getting up there in age Logan, almost passed the age where it is recommended that 'women my age should stop trying'" she grimaced.

"It'll happen 'Ro."

"I'm glad one of us sound confident." She sat down across from him.

"What makes you think it won't?"

"I am chronically single and devoted two-thirds of my life to my work on the x-men and with the school, I never have the time to go out on a date. Between teaching, marking, children's extra curricular activities, my own extra curricular activities, Missions. I don't have any time to meet anyone, I guess its not written in the cards." She shrugged as if it was fine "I like being the God-mother anyway." She smiled.

Logan nodded, he understood it more than she thought he did, but he didn't let her know.

Instead the Mutants known on the Xmen team as Wolverine and Storm fell into a companion-like silence as they listened to the sounds of the boarding school for mutants, affectionately known as "Xavier's."

Each of them were trying to figure out what to say to make the other one feel better; all Logan could think of was 'if its any help, I probably out lived my kids. 'n' thats if I had any in the first place.' That made him more depressed then when he started.

In the same instant Ororo could only think of saying something along the lines 'of no really it was okay.' but, she wasn't sure if it was.

From as far back as she could remember...probably before even Evan was born, she often dreamt of: having a loving husband and telling him that she was pregnant with his child, hearing the heart beat for the first time, grasping at his hand as she felt the baby move for the first time, arguing over baby names. She could deal with the fact that she might never reach some of her dreams,but,never becoming a mother broke her heart.

It was a good twenty minutes of deep thought before any one of them spoke again, it was Logan who broke the silence, it was so sudden it made her heart beat quicken just a little bit "I got it."

"Got what?"

He slid the chair that she was sitting on over to him and took her hands "Whattya say in three years, if we're both single and your clock didn't give up on ya, me 'n' you'll have a baby together."

It took all of her strength not to squeal in delight or hit him, no she needed to play this maturely, instead she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow "me and you, have a baby together?"

He shrugged "why not? With your looks 'n' my brains it might be perfect."

She scoffed "and what if she has your looks and my brains?"

"Either or, its a win win." He leaned forward and rested his hands on her waist "I want to do this for you, please?" his grey eyes were wide and full of love and respect that he's always had for the African Woman.

She mulled it over "don't tease me Logan."

"Scout's honor."

They hugged on it.


End file.
